


The Sleepover

by WiredUp



Category: Rule34.5 mods
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredUp/pseuds/WiredUp
Summary: A one-shot where all the Mods of the Rule 34 and a Half discord have hot sex.





	The Sleepover

None of them could wait. Uncle organized a meetup for the mods as a "team building exercise," whatever that meant.

Moon was a bit apprehensive, being the only female on the team, but she trusted them.

They all arrived at Uncle's house (the designated the meetup) in quick progression: Moon, RSA, Grav, and Shaykh.

Right off the bat they all started drinking. After about 3 hours they were all wasted, and thought it would be a good idea to play Truth or Dare. The first one to give out a dare was Grav, daring RSA to spin around the light post outside like a stripper. Everyone laughed, including RSA, but he did it. Most of the rest of the game progressed responsibly, mainly harmless dares and truths.

Then Moon went to the bathroom, and the boys kept going after she was gone.

RSA dared Grav to fuck him, stating, "It's not gay if you're sticking your dick in, just imagine I'm a girl. I even bleached my asshole, thinking this may happen soon."

Grav protested, but eventually relented. They both stripped, while Uncle and Shaykh were just sitting there, incredulous at what the fuck is happening. Grav put on a condom.

"I've wanted to do this for a while," Grav said, slowly inserting his member inside of RSA. RSA moans and takes the length easily. Shaykh simply backs away.

"Hey, Shaykh, ever gotten your dick sucked by a guy?" Uncle said, getting on his knees and undoing his belt. Before Shaykh could interject, Uncle had pulled out his 8 inch cock, and began expertly fellating it.

Moon had returned by this point, wondering what was happened. Not caring, she whipped out her own 12 inch cock, and started jacking off in the corner, sad "she" wasn't included.

After 30 seconds from putting it in, Grav was about to cum. He relayed this to RSA, who gave him the go ahead. Grav exploded his thick, warm cum inside of RSA's ass. At this sensation, RSA also came, getting Uncle's carpet stained with cum. It took Moon another 5 minutes to cum, but when she did, it was a geyser, to the point where it was dripping off the ceiling.

In an unexpected turn of events, RSA and Grav were now both asleep on the floor, clearly tuckered out from ejaculating. Moon was still going, watching Uncle deftly deep throat Shaykh's member.

After about 3 minutes, Shaykh shot his sperm down Uncle's waiting throat. Shaykh went to sleep shortly after, and Uncle did as well. That left Moon. Sad she was left out, she came once more, painting Uncle's wall white, and went to bed.

* * *

 

None of them remembered what happened the next morning, but agreed to keep that night between them.


End file.
